


Second Chances

by OkasaMersie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha Zarkon (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Langst, M/M, NSFW, Omega Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slow Burn, going to be dark at some points, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkasaMersie/pseuds/OkasaMersie
Summary: After leaving an abusive relationship with his ex-alpha, Lance is looking to make a better life for himself and for his unborn child. Moving into a new apartment building, he starts to build his life when he meets his next door neighbor, a young alpha named Shiro.Unable to forget his past trauma, Lance has a hard time trusting and getting to know Shiro. But Shiro has had some trauma of his own and is looking for his own fresh start. What will it take for the two to come together and could they possibly find a second chance in each other?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! Hello there! This is my first time posting here. It's nice to meet everyone.
> 
> This story is a very personal one and I intend to finish it all the way through. It's a story of past abuse and trauma and learning to move forward to a better tomorrow.
> 
> This story is dedicated to my dearest friend, Nikki, who unfortunately was a victim of domestic violence and who I miss every single damn day. If you or someone you know is involved in domestic violence, please seek help. 
> 
> Without further ado, let's move on to the story. Please come shout at me for more updates on my twitter @MersieOkasa

_This is a new chance for me._

That’s what Lance thought as he glanced around his sparsely furnished living room. He had just finished signing the lease for this place last week and already he was feeling a sense of peace wash over him. With the help of his best buddy he was able to move what little belongings he had left over from the breakup into his new place.

Thank the stars for Hunk. He had given Lance some of his old furniture and some dishware to get started with until Lance could buy more. It took everything in him not to start crying when Hunk moved it all in.

“Just the hormones, man!” Hunk had laughed, giving Lance a big hug.

Lance disagreed. The kind-hearted alpha had been a blessing to him ever since Lance first presented in middle school. His first heat had been agonizing. His nest wasn’t the best and the slick that ran down his thighs stained everything. Lance cursed whatever God could hear him for making him an omega. 

But Hunk had been a constant comfort. He checked in with Lance’s mother everyday to see how Lance was doing and when the heat had ended, had brought over homemade garlic knots and Lance’s favorite romcom. The two boys spent the night cuddling with Lance’s head nestled gently against Hunk’s chest.

Maybe there could have been something there but Lance wouldn’t have traded his friendship to Hunk for anything in the world. Besides, Lance hoped that Hunk would gather the courage to ask his beta coworker out.

Stretching his arms over his head, Lance let out a pleased purr. He would give Hunk a call later and maybe give him some pointers on how to go about it. As his arms swung back downwards, he contemplated on what to unpack next. Though he didn’t have a lot he wanted to make his home as cozy as possible before he went into nesting mode. Lance laid a hand over the small bump forming in his stomach.

If there was one good thing that came from his ex-alpha it was going to be this baby. Ever since finding out he was pregnant, Lance has felt a sense of contentment. No matter what his alpha did or said, nothing could break him of this wonderful feeling.

“I’m going to love you forever, mi amor. And I can’t wait to meet you,” Lance cooed, rubbing his belly lovingly.

PIcking up a box from a small pile next to the living room wall, Lance set to work putting up books on the small bookshelf he had purchased. While not an avid reader he did enjoy the occasional cheesy romance ones.  
He grimaced, remembering how his alpha had mocked him when they had caught him reading one. 

_“You realize that all that romance is fucking fake, right? I can’t believe you’re reading that shit!”_

Lance gritted his teeth as he reminded himself to breathe But it was hard when all he could hear was their cruel laughter in his head. Deciding that the rest of the books could wait, Lance made his way over to his sofa and sat down, his hand clenching and unclenching. 

“Come on, Lancey. They aren’t worth it,” he muttered. 

Running a trembling hand through his short hair, Lance leaned back against his sofa, allowing himself to relax. The past was the past. 

_But was it really? After all, you’re still worthless. Pregnant and alone without an alpha in a tiny apartment when you used to live like royalty. Who cares what they did to you. Your baby could’ve had the best life!_

His stomach growled, breaking him of his dark thoughts. Shaking his head, Lance quickly stood up, placing his hands back on his stomach.

“You’re right, mi amor! Food is just what I need!” 

Lance made a face when he remembered he hadn’t gone grocery shopping yet. And he didn’t want to bother Hunk when it was starting to get dark. There was a small convenience store just down the road. He could live with ready-made food for today.

Grabbing his coat and his wallet, the omega locked up the door behind him and headed down the small flight of stairs to the street below. There were few others walking along this evening, some in pairs and some by themselves, lost in their own worlds. It made Lance feel a bit better to see the world still moving along despite the change. It brought sense a normalcy.

The walk to and from the store was uneventful with dinner being no different. Since he didn’t have cable set up yet, Lance popped in an old Disney movie and idly watched it until he felt sleepy enough to head to bed. 

After going through his nightly skin care routine and dressed down in his favorite pair of pajamas, Lance crawled into bed, pulling his favorite worn-out blue blanket over his thin frame. The smell of home surrounded him and lulled him into a peaceful slumber.

 

The next three weeks seemed to fly by.  
Between decorating his new apartment to feel more homey and hanging out with Hunk (who had finally asked his beta coworker- “Shay’s her name!”- out), Lance was a little shocked to see that it was already the middle of January. 

His boss has laughed at him when he expressed his shock to her.

“Before you know it, Lance, that little one is going to be here and I’m going to be struggling without my best florist!” Colleen had teased, putting together an arrangement that was due to be picked up.

Lance had smiled, a hand moving to rub at his belly. 

“That’s why I want to work as long as I’m able to so that you don’t fall behind without me,” he’d teased back, laughing when she shot him a look. 

Colleen and her family would be another group he’d be forever grateful for. Her youngest, Pidge, had gone to school with Lance and Hunk. A few years younger than the two, Pidge had skipped a few grades due to her high intelligence and together the three of them made a trio of trouble. 

It was thanks to Pidge that he was able to get this job, first as a part-timer while he was in high school and then promoting to full-time after. The work was enjoyable, the people were wonderful and Lance felt so at ease with the flowers that surrounded him.

Colleen waved at their last customer for the day, walking them to the door to flip their “Open” sign to the “Closed” side. Lance propped his cheek on his hand while his arm leaned against the counter. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Colleen. Mrs. Gunther can talk for hours on end and yet you’re able to get her out the door in under half an hour,” Lance smiled faintly.

Colleen chuckled as she grabbed a broom to start sweeping. “Years and years of practice!”

Lance rolled his eyes playfully as he straightened up, grabbing some cleaner to wipe down the counters.

“Leave that,” Colleen remarked, “You head on home. You did a lot today and I’m sure you’re ready to get off of your feet. I can clean up today.”

“W-What? But Colleen-!”

“I mean it, Lance. I can see how tired you are. You’ve been overdoing it and you need some rest. Take it while you can ‘cause once that baby is out you’ll wish you had taken some extra time for yourself,” Colleen asserted.

Huffing softly but still smiling, Lance put down the cleaner. “Thank you, Colleen.” 

Heading to the back, Lance took off his apron and hung it on the hook before grabbing his coat off of the other one. Lance shrugged it on as he headed out of the back and with a quick, “Goodbye! Say hey to PIdge for me!”, Lance was out the door and into the coolness of the late afternoon air. 

He was thankful that his new place was much closer to the flower shop; the cold air wasn’t pleasant to the omega and he picked up the pace to get home.

The ten minute walk yielded nothing exciting and, as he climbed up the stairs to get to his door, Lance was so busy thinking about what to make for dinner that he almost missed the sudden appearance of another coming from the door next to his.

Reaching for his keys in his pocket, Lance was just about to unlock the door, when the smell of an alpha jolted him from his thoughts just as a friendly voice called out to him.

“Oh hey, you must be my new neighbor! It’s finally nice to meet you! Sorry it’s taken so long to make myself known.”

Lance whipped his head to the right to find a large- _and strikingly handsome_ his brain had supplied- alpha leaning against their door frame. He had a friendly smile but it did nothing to soothe the sudden fear that struck Lance.

It took a full minute before Lance found his voice to speak. 

“Y-Yeah, I, uh, just….moved in.”

The alpha’s smile softened and, if he noticed Lance’s fear, he didn’t show it. 

“It’s nice to meet you. Ah, I already said that! Sorry, I’m a bit tired tonight...the name’s Shiro. If you ever need anything, please let me know,” he said kindly, holding out a hand for Lance to shake.

Lance stared at the offered hand before he forced his own to move and cautiously take the hand for a quick shake. 

“L-Lance. Uh, t-thank you for the offer,” he responded weakly. “It was, uh, nice to meet you but I’m really tired so...good night.” 

Quickly throwing open the door, Lance slipped inside barely hearing Shiro give him a “good night,” back. 

Lance’s heart was pounding and he knew his scent was probably running rampant with fear. He felt like he was going to be sick. 

He had chosen this specific apartment building because he had heard it was mostly occupied by older omegas and betas. And yet, like a cruel joke, his next door neighbor was a young alpha. And he didn’t smell like he was mated. 

Lance could feel a panic attack coming on. Urging himself mentally to breathe, Lance rushed to his room and grabbed his blanket. Wrapping the soft fabric around his body, Lance buried his nose into the fabric and took in the scents that still lingered. He could smell the hint of cinnamon that was his mama.

Closing his eyes, he pictured that he was back home in Cuba. He could see his mama at the stove making a large meal for the family. He could see Marco and Luis playing a card game and Veronica and Rachel gossiping about the latest fashions they had seen. He could see his pop-pop reading the newspaper and humming an old song.

The image was so vivid that Lance swore he could reach out and touch them. It was enough to help calm down his racing heart and curb the panic attack. 

Slowly opening his eyes, Lance tiredly blinked away the tears that had threatened to spill. His panic attacks always left the omega feeling lethargic and sleepy. Allowing his body to flop onto his bed, Lance allowed his jumbled thoughts to sort themselves out. 

There was an alpha next door. There was an alpha next door and he was young. This posed a problem and every instinct in him was screaming that he needed to run. 

But where would he go? Logically it just didn’t make sense. 

Sighing, Lance rolled onto his side, kicking off his shoes and curling up tighter in his blanket. He was too tired to think about this right now. He would sleep and in the morning, he’d formulate a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much longer than I expected. I kept having to rewrite it until I was happy with it. I hope you enjoy!

_Lance stood back from his project with a wide smile, satisfied with his work. The kitchen table had been transformed. In its center it held a vase of fresh red roses, courtesy of work, and two lit candles, the flames moved away from the petals. Two plates filled with food sat on opposite ends of the table. Next to his alpha’s plate was a small wrapped box._

_Everything was perfect. He just had to wait for his alpha to come-_

_“I’m home!”_

_Lance chirped in response, taking off his apron and draping it over his chair. He’d worry about putting it away later._

_Prancing out of the kitchen, Lance went to greet his mate._

_“Hey babe! Welcome home!”_

_His mate grunted in reply, slipping out of their shoes and kicking them to the side._

_“You’re awfully chipper,” they commented, eyeing the omega almost suspiciously._

_Lance waved a hand at them, laughing softly. “I’m just happy to have you home! I have a surprise for you!”_

_Before he could say anything more, his alpha scented the air. An appreciative moan escaped their lips._

_“Is that pot roast I smell?”_

_Lance hummed as he took them by their hand and led them to their shared kitchen. He almost laughed out loud when his mate’s eyes widen in surprise at the decorative table. Lance could hear his mate’s stomach growl at the sight of their plate piled high with their favorite food. He couldn’t help but beam as his alpha turned their head to look at him but what they said took him by surprise._

_“What’s all this? Why the hell is everything all decorated?” they asked, suspicion creeping back into their voice._

_Lance’s smile faltered a little but he refused to let it bring him down._

_“I just thought you’d like a nice surprise when you got home, baby.”_

_They narrowed their eyes slightly before scoffing, shrugging their shoulders and muttering a ‘whatever’. Moving over to their spot, they sat down with ‘plop’, grabbed their silverware and started eating._

_The mood in the air was beginning to sour and Lance was determined to stop it from spoiling the big surprise he had in store for his alpha._

_Lance moved to stand behind them, leaning down to plant a kiss on top of their head. They rumbled a bit approvingly and the omega took that as a good sign._

_“So…I went to the store today to do the shopping,” he started off nonchalantly._

_“And? What’s so important about that?”_

_“Well I picked up a little something for you,” Lance coyly replied._

_His alpha took an immediate interest in that. Setting down their fork, they turned to face him, a familiar heat in their eyes. “Oh?”_

_The sudden feel of heat on his skin made him tremble. Already he wanted to drag his alpha to the bedroom and allow them to fuck him into the mattress. But that could wait._

_Lance nodded towards the small box at the side of their plate._

_“Open it.”_

_A flash of irritation crossed their face but it was replaced with curiosity when they glanced down at the small box. PIcking it up, they examined it before slowly unwrapping the ribbon and taking off the top of the box. Lance’s heart was beating rapidly as they pulled out a pacifier. They whipped their head around to look at him, eyes filled with an unfamiliar emotion._

_“I’m pregnant, baby!” Lance breathily gushed, straightening up to place his hands on his stomach._

_He wasn’t prepared for what happened next._

_With quick movements, his alpha was up and out their seat, hand raised and smacking him sharply across the face. Lance stumbled, hands shooting out to catch himself against the fridge. Lance stared wide-eyed at them already feeling his cheek blooming hot and red from their hit._

_“B-baby-?”_

_“Are you fucking kidding me?! You fucking dipshit! We can’t afford a kid!“  
Lance stared at his furious mate, stunned silent, his cheek throbbing under his hand. _

_“You were supposed to be on birth control! Did you fucking do this to trap me?”_

_“N-No, baby, w-why would I-?”_

_“SHUT UP!” they screeched, rushing at him until his back was against the wall. “You listen to me, omega, and you listen good. We’re not raising a fucking kid...so you’re going to get an abortion.”_

_Lance felt his blood run cold. His alpha, his mate who had promised him the world when they first started dating was now demanding he abort their child. His hands rested over his still flat belly and imagined it being devoid of the pup he had been dreaming of._

_“...No. No,I won’t,” Lance whispered._

_“What did you say?”_

_“I said I won’t. I won’t abort my baby.”_

_A cold fury washed over his alpha’s face but for once Lance wasn’t afraid. Standing up straight he defiantly stared back at them._

_“Then get out,” they snarled._

 

Startling awake, Lance sat up still tangled in his blanket, gasping for air. His skin was clammy with a cold sweat and he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs. Running a shaky hand through his damp hair, Lance forced himself to calm down.

“It was just a dream, Lancey. You’re okay...and the baby’s okay.” 

Lance gritted his teeth as the dream replayed in his head. Rightfully he knew it wasn’t really his neighbor’s fault but if he hadn’t met the alpha, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. 

He groaned when he glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep so easily. Untangling himself from his blanket, Lance swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, groaning as his knees popped.

He felt some movement from his stomach. Lance couldn’t stop the smile that spread over his lips. “Yes, I’m okay, mi amor.”

Rubbing his hands over the swell of his belly, Lance made his way to his kitchen. Flicking on the light, he squinted in the brightness but made his way skillfully to the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. Some hot milk would help soothe his nerves, his mother would always tell him.

Pouring a cupful into a pot, he set it on the stove to heat up before taking a seat at the table. 

It had been a messy break up with his alpha. They had done everything they could to make moving out a complete nightmare for him, even going so far as to throw some of his belongings in the trash. Hunk, ever the peacemaker, tried so hard to intervene on Lance’s behalf but even he came close to getting into a fight with the other alpha.

But it was over now and Lance was moving on. That’s what he kept telling himself as he rubbed his stomach once more. 

 

“I just don’t understand why I can’t be moved to another unit. You told me that there would be no alphas around me and yet there’s one living next door!”

Lance’s frown deepened, annoyed at whatever his landlord was telling him. After a moment, he sighed, fatigue clear on his face.

“No, I understand. Thank you anyway,” he said before hanging up his phone. Hunk threw him a sympathetic look.

“No luck, huh?” he asked, popping another chip into his mouth. Lance shook his head.

“She said she could put me on a waiting list to move units but that it would take a while since all the spots are filled.”

Setting his cell phone down on the coffee table, Lance sank against his couch. Hunk patted his shoulder comfortingly.

“It’ll be okay, man. You said you only met him just yesterday and you’ve been here for almost a month now. It sounds like he’s a homebody. You probably won’t run into him often,” Hunk reassured, “And you always know if you need me, I’m just a phone call away.”

Lance smiled warmly and leaned his head against the alpha’s shoulder. “I know buddy.”

Hunk rumbled soothingly and rubbed his cheek against the Cuban’s head. After a moment of comfortable silence, Lance lifted his head back up. 

“So tell me more about your date with Shay. Did you take her to that restaurant I recommended?” Lance asked, reaching his hand into the Hunk’s bag of chips and pulling a couple out.

“Y-Yeah, it was great! We both really enjoyed the food and just had a grand time,” Hunk beamed, a blush clear on his cheeks, “Afterwards, I walked her home and we shared a kiss good night! It was picture perfect, man!”

“I told you that restaurant works wonders!” Lance crowed.

The two friends spent the rest of the afternoon chatting happily, a distraction from reality for a while. 

 

After Hunk left, Lance flitted around the kitchen, making himself a simple dinner. His pup was not making it easy for him, however, as the smell of raw meat was making him nauseous. He silently soothed his pup as he added onion powder to the meat, stirring it with a wooden spoon.

_Knock, knock!_

The sound startled Lance as he looked at the clock. Who could that be? he wondered, setting his spoon down and wiping his hands on his apron. He walked out of the kitchen and to the door, standing on his tiptoes to peer out of the peephole. His heart stopped when he saw a familiar face on the other side. 

_Shiro was here._

“Y-Yes?” Lance croaked, refusing to open the door.

The man on the other side blinked in confusion glancing up to look at the peephole before speaking.

“Lance?”

“Y-yes, What do you want?”

“Uh, sorry to bother you, Lance but I was making dinner and I realized I didn’t have anymore flour. I was wondering if I could borrow a cup if you had any?”

Lance felt his hackles raise at the thought of opening his door to this alpha. He didn’t want this alpha or any other, excluding Hunk, to come near him or his baby. He made a promise that he’d never let another one harm him.  
“I don’t have any,” he forced himself to growl out. He wasn’t going to show any fear. He would not let anyone have that advantage again.

Shiro seemed surprise at the harshness but smiled softly at the door. “Well, thank you anyway. I guess I’ll just have to go to the store. Have a good night, Lance.”

He didn’t respond instead just watching out of the peephole to make sure Shiro was gone. He waited five minutes before he allowed himself to relax, his calf muscles screaming in protest from how long Lance had stood on his tiptoes. He didn’t care. 

Suddenly feeling less hungry, he wearily made his way back to the kitchen, the hamburger meat looking even more unappetizing. 

“What am I going to do, mi amor?” Lance groaned, his hands going under his shirt to cradle his swelling belly. 

Silence was the only thing that answered him back.


	3. Author's note

Hello,

I deeply apologize for how long it's been. I regret to inform you that I have lost a lot of feeling for this story as I feel into a bit of a rut as well as into a new fandom. However, I have not decided if I will discontinue this story completely while giving you the details of how it would've ended or if I'll continue when I have more drive. I will continue to keep you up to date.

Thank you for your patience and for enjoying this story. Thank you for the comments and the kudos. I hope to speak to you all again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come find me on twitter @MersieOkasa


End file.
